Rechargeable batteries are used for many purposes. As one example, electric vehicles are becoming common. Electric vehicles commonly include rechargeable battery packs that are charged when the vehicle is not in use.
Battery chargers are utilized to recharge batteries to restore electrical power that has been depleted during use. For certain applications, such as charging electric vehicles, quick charging systems are used to quickly charge rechargeable batteries. As an example, if the charging time for an electric vehicle is 12-16 hours using a 120 volt AC charger or 6-8 hours using a 240 volt AC charger, the same vehicle could be charged in as little as thirty minutes using a 480 volt (Direct Current) DC quick charger. A typical DC quick charger includes a power convertor that converts AC power to DC power. This can be done, in part, using magnetic switching components. When operated, however, these components can generate significant levels of audible noise. With respect to applications such as electric vehicles, these chargers will often be located in public places where high noise levels may not be acceptable.